


Kristoff's Got a Big Shoe Size For a Reason

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: Size doesn't matter.





	

"Anna, are you sure about this?" 

"Yes, Kristoff!" she gasped. "Put it in me already!" 

"Okay Anna," Kristoff said, stroking her hair and his dick simultaneously. "If that's what you want." 

And in her he thrust.

" _Oh Kristoff_!” she moaned. “I've been _impaled_!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
